Ships from Once Upon a Time
by Funny-Bunny-lover
Summary: The Ships of Onces Upon a Time and a rating for each one. Each ship is beautiful in its own way. The pairings are their for a reason.
1. Snowing

**Snowing**

I love this ship as any OUAT fan would. It is the classic beautiful prince and princess. Snow White or Mary Margret has so much as a character and isn't just all good like she seems. Charming is brave and dedicated, but is willing to do anything for the greater good.

I love this pair so much because both are quite strong characters. They aren't perfect, but where Snow is weak Charming is strong and where Charming is weak Snow is strong. They always find each other and show what love is. In fact their pair meaning is love. They love each other and it goes to show that is all that really matters.

Snow is beautiful – inside and out. She is so good and sometimes too good. When she first does something bad she freaks out. She can't do bad things. It isn't in her nature. She wants to help everyone and be a source of light. She always gives people more chances than they deserve. Helping others is what she does best, and she wants to being out the best in everyone. She brings out the best in Charming. He isn't so good, so pure, but when they are together he is a gentleman being the best he can be for her.

Charming is a straight forward man. He understands sacrifice and knows that you have to give a little to gain a little. He lived a harder life than Snow did and therefore he understands that you have to be hard, without being cruel and be tough without being unloving. He tries constantly being the best man he can be, for his land, his people, Snow and himself. This is a major difference between Snow and Charming. Charming does think of himself and it serves to his advantage. Snow is completely selfless, and needs someone to be selfish for her.

I think this is why I love the pair so much. They are a puzzle. Together they complete each other and need each other to see the picture. They are love in the rawest form. No matter the cost these two would do anything for each other. There love is unexplainable, but yet so real. It isn't a made-up ship because they love each other and that shows. Both of them are real people who love and care for each other through sickness and health. They are each other's weak points. But they also make each other stronger. They protect each other and their family. Both of them would sacrifice themselves for each other. They are completely themselves when it comes to their relationship.

Pair rating: 10/10


	2. Rumbelle

Rumbelle

I love this pairing so much. So much. But I also hate it.

You must be thinking, how can you hate this pairing? They are clearly perfect for each other in every freaking way. I totally agree with you. However, I feel like I love Belle too much. I never felt like Rumple deserved her. She was so good and so perfect. He had never (NEVER) done anything to deserve her. This is also why them so much. Belle loves Rumple. Why?

I do love Rumple as a character, but I can't really ship him with anyone. He just never has really loved anyone but Belle and he doesn't deserve her. He is someone who is so selfish. He gave his son up to keep his magic. Belle was the only one who could ever love him even with his magic. Yet, he was so selfish, so evil. He had never done anything good. All Belle had ever done was good. He was evil. Literally he was 'The Dark One'. He was ugly, he was cowardly and he was mean. This was who he was. I don't think has changed so much (though as Mr. Gold he did look much better).

Belle was and is the most trusting person ever. When she forgot who she was, it was the complete opposite of who she really was. This was when she and Rumple were the most alike. It was also when their love was at its lowest point. The love they shared then was superficial, fake and non-existing. Belle loved Rumple because he could change. He wasn't hopeless. They created the strangest, yet the most loving bond ever.

When Rumple start loving Belle he was confused. He had never loved anyone. Never. Not his son or his wife. He gave his son up. Here he was making himself vulnerable for someone who believed in him. This was the magic behind it. Belle truly believed in him. He loved for the first time. He was in a different and hard position. It was strange for him and hard. Had anyone ever loved him? I doubt it. I think Belfire resented him for the loss of his mother and Mira just never felt the way for him. It was so new for him and hard for him to love. It was a foreign word. Belle taught him to love, to care for someone who wasn't himself.

Their relationship was different because love was new to both of them. Belle had been loved before, but she had never felt the passion she felt when she met Rumple. They gave everything up to start the relationship, but it worked out. The chance they took was worth it. It was a leap of faith and hard for both of them to do, but it paid off. Belle loved Rumple because he tried and it wasn't easy for him. Love was hard for him. The passion he felt was new, and beautiful and so was Belle. They love each other and that's mattered.

Pair rating 10/10


	3. Stable Queen

**Stable Queen**

This is a great ship. I don't know why I ship this so much, but I do. In this ship you see a Regina that is selfish and caring. And to love you have be selfish and caring. This is partly why the ship works so well. The other reason is that both of the people are completely innocent. They don't really know much. All they know is what they feel. They are letting their feelings dictate what they do.

Daniel is only ever really shipped in this ship. The reason is because he has no other mate. I think the same goes for Regina. She has no other mate. She is young and fearless willing to do anything for her lover. It is so beautiful. Daniel is willing to do anything for Regina. He clearly sees the risks of things going wrong, but he doesn't care about that. He cares about Regina. He puts her first. And Regina risks everything when she runs away with him.

Regina is seen her most vulnerable with Daniel. Yes, she is vulnerable with Henry, but not nearly as much. Daniel is first love, her first desire, her first wish. She is willing to do anything for him even after his death. She wants to be happy. This is all she has ever wanted and Daniel makes her happy. She sees the way he makes her feel special and she loves the feeling. She wants to have him because he is someone who cares for her. For who she is. After dealing with her mother, she needs someone to care for her and love her.

Daniel is just a stable boy. He is clearly a common folk and knows that messing with the upper class man can get you in a bad place. He doesn't care about this. He sees the way Regina smiles and he sees a future. One where the both of them are happy. If Daniel was the only who was happy from this relationship, he won't want to run away with Regina. He would care about her and respect that she didn't love him. He knows that she loves him and that gives him strength. He sees something that makes him happy and that's love.

Both people feel love. They are young and barely know what it is. Both are experiencing this for the first time and being happy. It is something that they will never forget. They are consumed with a want, wish for each other. The desire they have is so strong and new. They want to explore where it will take them. Regina never stops loving Daniel. After his death, it changes her. This proves they were in love. He was a part of her heart and it was ripped from her. It was a large part and it changed her forever. The quest for revenge changed her and she is who she is because of Daniel. They are perfect

Pair rating: Another 10/10


	4. Sleeping Warrior

Sleeping Warrior

I HATED Sleeping Warrior the first time I ever saw it. I just didn't see how they could be a good pair. At all. I was so against it for all of season 2; however, when I started watching season 3, my view changed. I didn't hat it so much anymore. If you have seen season 3 episode 3 you can tell that Mulan clearly wanted to tell Aurora something. We all know what she wanted to tell her. Anyway, I was so against it, but now I kind of like it. Don't get me wrong I don't love it, but I like it. It is hard to explain, but I think Sleeping Warrior is the perfect couple for Mulan, but I don't think it is the best ship for Aurora (I'll tell you in a later post who I ship Aurora with).

Mulan needs a more fragile and outgoing sort of person for her, or she needs someone really tough (Like Shang – I hope he is on OUAT sometime soon). In this story Aurora is a good match for her. Mulan is tough. She is rule follower and would rather die than dishonor herself or the person she stands for. She needs a carefree soul that will help her realize that she doesn't have to be so uptight. This is what I enjoy about Sleeping Warrior. Aurora makes Mulan laugh like no one else could. They are friends and understand each other. Mulan doesn't always get Aurora, but it is good for her to see another side of life. She is committed and with do what she is told no matter what.

Aurora is naïve. She missed a lot when she was sleeping and thought that everything could go back to the way it was. She is dedicated and loving and carefree. Though she is a bit ditzy, this isn't something that brings her down. She laughs, but under all of that realizes that she is a princess. She has duties and has to follow her birth path. She has to marry a prince and have a child (preferably a boy), but she has freedom in this. She and Phillip do feel something for each other – I don't know if it is love, but they do care about each other. Aurora understands that she has to make sacrifices and that she has to be a leader to the people, or at least look like one. She has to be strong even if she is not; this is where she has to put others over herself. She may be pretty, but that isn't who she is. She is so much more than a pretty face.

Together Aurora and Mulan do have something, but I don't see it as love. They are friends, but more. They understand the duties that they both have to do. They have a respect for each other because they know how hard it is to be in each other's shoes. I do like Sleeping Warrior because I feel like it opens Mulan up. It does open Aurora up too, but I don't think Aurora will ever feel the same way Mulan does. Mulan is independent and Aurora is dependent. No matter what Mulan will be okay. She doesn't need a man or women to lean on. Aurora does need someone and right now that's Phillip, but I don't think they will work out forever. They are more of best friends than lovers. He seems to respect her and she respects him, but I can't see love. If something does happen to Phillip and Mulan is there for her I think Aurora will go to Mulan. She is too dependent to not have someone there for her.

Pair rating: 7/10 (I will tell you who I ship Aurora with later ;) )


	5. Captain Swan

Captain Swan

I am sorry. I apologize in advanced because chances are you like (or love) this ship and I don't. I really really don't like this ship. I ship both of these people with other people (you'll find out later ;) ) and they don't work AT ALL! I find that they do flirt, but they are a fling and not really a pair. They don't really have that extra factor. When I look at them, I don't see love, or even friends. They seem like they are both just flirting for the fun of it, but have nothing serious in their relationship.

Hook is a beautifully handsome man who I appreciate because he gives the show a really hot guy. Maybe one day he'll start wearing less eyeliner and I really fall hard. Anyway, he is a strong personality that commands attention. If you don't agree with him, that's it. He is a captain and has control of ship. He wants to be in control and really does need to be in control. He likes flirting and is a bit of a tease; however, he does play hard to get. This is complicated (like Hook himself). He likes flirting, but once you get out his comfort zone in love, he just stops. He really never got over Mira. He is still out for revenge, regardless of what he said about getting along with Rumple. He can't love until he has resolved his matters there. This is a big part of why I don't ship him with Emma. He also is very "my way or the highway". This is hard because he doesn't like to be vulnerable, and that's a big part of what love is. He is caring though and knows what love is, but he isn't ready for it yet. He needs to internally fix himself before he can love.

Emma annoys me. I really don't like her. She is self-centered, unreliable and she has a big ego. She is very strong-willed, too much for my taste and when mixed with Hook's also very strong will – they clash. She doesn't want to give and that's what love is. Giving and caring for someone other than yourself. I don't think Emma understands this. If you want to hear my rant about Henry and her and Regina I'll post that under this. I think she is very easy to read and kind of boring. Hook doesn't light a fire in her that love should do for her. She is not ready to love again either. She is scared. Why? She went through a lot with Balefire and she hasn't really recovered. She just found out that Tamera cheated on him and was evil which leaves him available. She wants to be with him, or at least try it before being with someone else. I don't think she have closure until she does this and that's what she needs.

Together I really don't like these two. They are way too demanding to be together. They but heads a lot and don't agree and this just causes more conflict. They are going to give anything up for the other and they won't agree. Also, they yell at each other a lot which just makes everything worse. I just don't like it. (But I do 3 Hook)

Pair rating: 3/10 because Hook is handsome and I love him

My Henry rant:

Ok, I really am annoyed with this whole situation with Henry. Emma should NOT have custody of that kid. She gave birth to him, but for the majority of his life she hasn't been there. Regina should CLEARLY have Henry because she is more dedicated to that kid. Emma is only dedicated to herself. Emma has done nothing for Henry, but Regina has done everything for Henry and would do anything to have him. She loves him and will care for him. Perhaps she does take this to an extreme and she is a little mean, but Emma lets him do whatever and really doesn't care that much. She has to split her time with him and everything else. Regina doesn't spilt her time and sees Henry and knows what he is worth. Emma hasn't been there for so long and she walks in and thinks that she is his mom. She is his mother, but a mom is the one who cares for him his whole like. Regina is his mom, not Emma. Emma gave birth to him – that's it. I don't see how Regina has to ask for permission to see him now. It should be the other way around. Regina was always there for Henry and now she needs permission to see him? I don't like it.


End file.
